Compromising Positions
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Marriage is all about compromise, right? Having gotten married the day before gives Sharon and Andy the perfect opportunity to put this lesson into practice in the best way possible. Is this the first time that they've incorporated this important notion into their relationship? No. It certainly tops the list of the best ways to put it into practice though.


A/N: This fic is based on an anon ask I received on Tumblr requesting a Shandy morning after the wedding fic. This is what I've come up with based on that prompt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Compromising Positions**

It was the morning after the wedding. The wedding in which Sharon Raydor married Andy Flynn in an elegantly understated ceremony in the church that she'd attended services at for years. They'd spoken beautiful words of love and committed themselves to one another in front of Father Espinosa and their friends and family and had followed up the lovely ceremony with an equally understated yet splendid garden party themed reception where there was dinner, lots of dancing, cake, and of course more than a few speeches and toasts that ran the spectrum of quite touching to positively comedic.

All in all it had been a positively beautiful day and an equally exquisite night for the newly married couple. They'd booked a nice hotel room for the night and would be leaving early this afternoon to drive up the coast to spend a few days in Santa Barbara for their honeymoon.

They'd spent the latter part of the night and early morning making love. Sharon didn't know what time her and Andy had finally gone to sleep, but she knew it had been a fairly late hour. As Sharon turned over onto her side to check the time, she smiled to herself before snuggling impossibly closer to Andy. The movement woke Andy up and he playfully squeezed Sharon's side before nudging some of her hair aside and kissing the sensitive spot where her collarbone and shoulder met.

"Good morning, Mrs. Flynn," Andy whispered, his voice still thick with sleep.

Sharon turned back around in Andy's arms and grinned at him before she told him gleefully, "Say that again."

"What? Good morning?" Andy asked teasingly.

"No. The other part," replied Sharon.

"Oh, that…" Andy trailed off knowingly as a shit eating grin quickly appeared on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Flynn. The important part of that sentence," said Sharon as she placed a gentle kiss against his chest.

"Well, in that case, Mrs. Flynn…" Andy trailed off suggestively as he placed a feather light kiss against Sharon's shoulder.

Sharon chuckled giddily as she buried her head in Andy's shoulder for a moment before she looked up at him and smiled as she said, "I love how that sounds."

Andy looked Sharon in the eye and smiled at her as he said, "I love the sound of it too."

"It all still feels a bit surreal, you know? I still can't believe we got married yesterday. It seems like a dream," said Sharon.

"Mmhmm. Wasn't a dream though. You're stuck with me now," Andy joked.

Sharon leaned towards Andy and kissed his lips thoroughly before she pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes as she said, "There is nobody else I'd rather be stuck with."

"What time is it?" Andy asked with a playful look in his eyes.

"We still have about three hours before we need to check out of here and get on the freeway," answered Sharon suggestively.

"Good. That leaves plenty of time for us to get in some cardio," replied Andy as he ran his hand along Sharon's side.

Sharon shook her head at Andy and smiled at him before she asked, "Did you really just compare sex to exercise?"

"Well, it is a form of movement and I don't know about you…but it sure gets my heart racing in the best way possible," Andy responded mischievously.

"How is it that we stayed up half the night making love and all I wanna do right now is do it again?" asked Sharon flirtatiously as she swung her hips across Andy's lap to straddle him.

"Cause I'm irresistible," joked Andy as he rested his hands on either side of Sharon's hips.

"Maybe. Don't let that go to your head though," whispered Sharon.

"Too late," replied Andy as he threw an impish grin Sharon's way.

Sharon shook her head and then stared into Andy's eyes for a moment before her lips met his in quite the passionate kiss.

Andy's hands quickly found their way into Sharon's hair as her fingertips began blazing a trail up Andy's chest. Eventually, Sharon's hands found their way to the back of Andy's neck as she gently stroked the hair at the base of his neck with her thumbs as she pulled him closer to her.

As their lips broke apart ever so slightly for some much needed air, Andy whispered breathlessly, "Roll over."

"Taking charge, Mr. Flynn?" Sharon asked him teasingly as she aimlessly drew circles along his chest with her fingertip.

"Marriage is all about compromise. Plus, you are the boss at work. So, it's only fair that I get to take charge every once in a while," replied Andy.

"Have I mentioned how much of a turn on it is when you get like this?" Sharon playfully asked him.

"Once or twice," Andy murmured in Sharon's ear before he expertly flipped them over until Sharon was on her back beneath him.

"Now, where were we?" asked Sharon suggestively as desire quickly tinted her eyes a darker shade of green.

Andy's lips quickly crashed into hers as hands began exploring familiar bare skin. Soon enough, Andy's mouth moved away from Sharon's as he turned his attention to the ever sensitive skin along her neck.

"Your heart's racing," murmured Andy.

"Mmhmm. You tend to have that effect on me," replied Sharon flirtatiously as Andy began to turn his attention to her chest.

"Oh Andy…" Sharon trailed off as Andy tongue grazed over her right nipple while his hand cupped her left breast.

Andy soon turned his attention to Sharon's left breast and gave it much the same treatment as the right, eliciting plenty of muttered moans of his name from Sharon as she urged him to continue.

After Andy lavished plenty of attention on Sharon's breasts, his mouth began to move lower before Sharon breathlessly whispered, "Andy."

"Hmm?" hummed Andy as he lifted his head up from kissing his way down Sharon's stomach to look her in the eye.

"Come here," said Sharon as she smiled down at Andy.

Andy moved up Sharon's body until they once again came face to face with each other.

"Need something?" Andy asked playfully.

"Just you. Roll over," said Sharon.

"I thought I was in charge," joked Andy as he rolled onto his back and gently tugged Sharon towards him.

"Marriage is all about compromise, remember?" Sharon echoed his earlier statement as she climbed across Andy's lap until she was once again straddling him.

After Sharon lifted her hips up slightly and eased down onto him, Andy replied, "Somehow it doesn't seem like I'm compromising very much in this particular situation. Especially considering the view I just had of your face doing that thing."

"What thing?" Sharon asked curiously.

"The way your eyes always flutter closed as you ease onto me or I ease into you and how you try not to smile as you're doing it, but always end up with a big beautiful smile on your face by the time you open your eyes again," explained Andy.

"I wouldn't read too much into that," said Sharon as she looked away and tried not to smile as a blush began creeping up her cheeks.

Andy reached one of his hands out to stroke Sharon's cheek as he gently turned Sharon's face back towards his and said, "Oh, I read plenty into it and all of it is pretty sexy."

Sharon moved her face until her lips were mere inches away from Andy's as she whispered suggestively, "I think it's time to stop talking now."

Andy playfully wiggled his eyebrows up and down before Sharon closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Soon enough, Sharon began to move up and down Andy's length as they found a rhythm and pace that suited both of them. Before too long, Sharon placed her hands against Andy's chest as she began to quicken her pace slightly.

"Oh god," grunted Andy as his hips bucked upward at Sharon's movements.

"Oh yes. Andy..." Sharon trailed off as she gripped Andy's biceps.

Soon after, their movements started to become erratic as they both neared the edge of release.

"Jesus Sharon," moaned Andy as he felt her tighten around him.

"I'm almost there," gasped Sharon as she gripped his biceps tighter.

With a couple upward bucks of Andy's hips, Sharon found her release as Andy tumbled over the edge with her.

As the two of them laid there for a few moments trying to catch their breath, Andy placed a kiss against Sharon's temple before he said, "That was..."

"Heart racing?" Sharon asked as she eased off of Andy's length.

Andy gently nudged Sharon down next to him as she snuggled close to him and rested her head against his chest. As Andy wrapped his arm around Sharon's waist and let his fingertips glide gently up and down her side, he said, "I was gonna say breathtaking, but heart racing works too."

Sharon turned her head slightly and placed a kiss against Andy's chest before she suggested, "How about we order some room service before we check out?"

"As long as you let me take you to a nice place on the beach for a late lunch once we get there," replied Andy.

"Deal. See, you've got this compromise thing down already," Sharon pointed out.

"Well, when you marry the queen of deals, you're bound to learn a few things along the way," Andy told Sharon seriously as he looked her in the eye.

"If I'm the queen of deals, what does that make you?" Sharon asked him.

"At work? King of kicking ass and taking names. Although, less of the kicking ass and more of the taking names part these days," said Andy.

"And at home?" Sharon inquired.

"The king of kissing you senseless...among other things, Mrs. Flynn," replied Andy.

"I like the sound of that last part, Mr. Flynn," said Sharon.

"Good. Cause I plan on it being that way for the rest of our lives," said Andy before placing a tender kiss against Sharon's lips.

As Sharon broke the kiss a few moments later, she smiled as she looked into Andy's eyes and said, "Till death do us part." 

A/N: As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story. Any feedback or constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Also, a huge thanks to all of you for your continued support and feedback on my other stories (both here and on Tumblr). As a writer, it is both invaluable and greatly appreciated!


End file.
